


Penelope

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Implied Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Derek and Spencer decide to start a family with Penelope acting as their surrogate. Plans change when Penelope is kidnapped after having just been inseminated.





	Penelope

Derek's P.O.V.

"Derek?"

I looked up, seeing Spencer fidgeting in the doorway, his hair still wet from the shower. I put my book down on my nightstand and patted the bed next to me.

Spencer crawled under the covers, cuddling up against me.

"What's wrong Pretty Boy?" I asked, kissing his forehead.

"I've been thinking," he said slowly, "Have you ever thought about, you know, having kids?"

"I have," I said softly, "What brought this up?"

"Spencer Johnson," Spence said softly, "Watching Hanna with him. I want that Derek."

I smiled down at Spencer. His eyes were wide and earnest, his lips slightly parted. "I want that too Spence. How do you want to go about this?"

Spencer blushed, looking down for a second. "I may have talked to Pen about it and she might have volunteered to be our surrogate."

I chuckled, "I should have known something was up, you two were too quiet at the bar tonight."

"You're okay with it? Do you want to?"

"It sounds wonderful," I said, giving him a quick kiss. "Just perfect."

* * *

Penelope's P.O.V.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Penelope?" Derek asked, his gaze intense on me. I could tell he was serious because he used my name rather than any of his myriad of nicknames for me. I smiled at him, patting his arm, "I'm sure Derek. I know how much you and Spencer want this and I know you'll take good care of them. Besides, it's a bit late to back out." Spencer smiled from my other side, gently squeezing both mine and Derek's hand. "It'll be fine." "Garcia, Morgan-Reid," a nurse called. "Well," I said brightly, "That's us." I led both boys back into the room." 

* * *

"How do you feel?" Spence asked, helping me into a chair back at my apartment.

"A bit sore, but I'll be fine," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Go home and enjoy some time with your husband. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," he said, straightening up, but not heading towards the door.

"Go on," I said, making a shooing motion with my hands towards the door. "I want to see you limping at work on Monday. I'll call you if I need anything."

Spence blushed straight to the tips of his ears. "If you're sure," he said, leaning back down to give me a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. "Thanks, Momma."

"You're welcome. Now get going, I wasn't kidding about the limping, I want to make sure this baby won't have to grow up in a broken home."

"Yes ma’am," Spence said, saluting me as he opened the door, "See you Monday."

"See ya," I called back as the door closed.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.

"Something doesn't feel right," I said, climbing into the passenger's seat of our SUV.

"It'll be fine. Nothing to worry about," Derek said, starting the car.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Garcia this morning?" JJ asked, coming out to the bullpen, "She's not in her lair."

"We saw her Saturday," I said, "Has she not been in today?"

"No," JJ said, worrying her lip. "I'm going to ask Hotch if she called in sick."

I looked over at Derek. He shrugged, looking as worried as I felt. I shrugged back at him and stood up, going to the break room to get some coffee.

"Spencer!" Derek yelled, almost causing me to drop my coffee cup.

"What?" I asked, running back to the bullpen.

"Watch," he said as I reached his desk, hitting play on a video.

_"Hello Derek, Spencer,"_ the man on the screen said, his face was shrouded in shadows and he was sitting at a large, dark wood desk. _"My name is Steven Williams and I have your_ ‘Baby Girl’.

_"I know what you did on Saturday and let me tell you, it was very successful. I won't hurt Penelope or the child. But here is my deal. Find us, before they arrive, and I'll let them go. If you don't, well, I guess you'll have some new bodies to find,"_ he said. The asshole was smirking. _"Good luck gentlemen."_ The video ended with an image of Penelope, eyes wide with fear before the screen went black.

I stared at the screen for a minute after the video ended before Emily rested her hand on my shoulder. "Reid, what's going on?" she asked, pale as a sheet and the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"Someone took Penelope," I whispered, "She's our surrogate and was implanted Saturday." I sank to the ground, burying my face in my hands, leaning against Derek's desk.

I heard Emily whispering to JJ, then heard Emily running off, presumably to tell Hotch and Rossi what had happened.

"Spence?" JJ asked, crouching in front of me. "Are you okay?" 

"Why would someone take Pen?" I asked, looking up.

"I don't know," JJ said, "Whoever this is though, he's after you and Derek."

I got up on my knees, and kneeled in front of Derek, "Derek?" I asked softly, putting one hand on his knee and the other on his arm, "Are you okay?"

"You could tell this was going to happen, and I didn't listen to you," he said, planting his elbows on his thighs and burying his face in his hands. "Damn it!" he yelled, shooting up and hitting a wall.

"Morgan!" Hotch snapped, coming down to the bullpen. "This is not your fault."

"I was right there Hotch," Derek hissed. "I could have gotten this guy before he got Pen."

"Derek," I stood and took his face in my hands, "We'll find her. Before the deadline."

Derek calmed a bit, evening his breathing. "Get Kevin down here, have him track the e-mail."

"Already did," Emily said, popping up between Hotch and JJ. "He's on his way down here as we speak."

"I'm here," Kevin said, entering the BAU bullpen.

"Good," I said, "We need you to track an e-mail."

* * *

Derek's P.O.V

"Kevin got an IP address," JJ said, running into the round table room, where Spencer and I had been exiled to as Kevin worked.

"Let's go!" I said, jumping out of my chair.

"Come on," JJ said, heading out to the cars.

* * *

"This is it," Kevin said. I pulled up in front of the building and got out of the car.

"This is an Internet Cafe," I said incredulously.

"I know this one," Kevin said excitedly, "They keep a really strict visitor log."

Spencer nodded, leading us into the building. "We need to see your computer logs," he said, showing the man at the counter his badge, "Since last Saturday."

"Yes sir," the man said, handing Spencer a clipboard with several sheets of paper on it.

Spencer flipped through the sheets, eyes scanning them quickly. "Here!" he yelped, stopping on the last page. "Computer three," he said, darting towards it.

Kevin and I ran after him arriving just as Spencer was logging into my e-mail account.

"There's a new e-mail," he said, clicking on it.

_"Congratulations boys,"_ the man said, _"You've reached your first checkpoint. Because you've moved so quickly, I'll let_ Penny _say hello. Penny?"_ he said, turning the camera so we could see Penelope.

_"Derek,"_ she said, leaning towards the camera, towards us, _"Spencer, be careful, look out for each other."_

Steven turned the camera back onto himself, _"You see, she's fine. My next computer will give you more clues. Talk to Daniel, the man who runs the cafe. He's seen me."_ The screen went black.

"How long does it take to track an IP address?" Spencer asked Kevin.

"Give me ten minutes. You two go talk to Daniel," Kevin said, determined.

* * *

Several months later

Penelope's P.O.V.

"Do you hear that?" Steven asked, listening to the sounds upstairs. "They're here for you."

"I told you they would make your deadline," I said.

"Your confidence was well placed," he said with a sneer. "I'll be seeing you," he said, sweeping down off the hall that I knew led to his rooms.

"Penelope?" Spencer called out, coming carefully down the stairs.

"I'm here!" I called back, standing as close to the door of the cell he kept me in as I could. "I'm down here!"

"Guys, I found her!" he called up the stairs, running the rest of the way down. "Are you okay?" he asked, reaching the cell.

"I'm fine," I said, sobbing in relief, "The key, there's a key in the top drawer of the desk!"

"I got it," Derek said, coming up beside Spencer a few seconds later. "Are you okay Baby Girl?"

"I'll be fine, I'm fine, I just want to get out of this hellhole," I said as Derek opened the door.

He rushed in, Spencer right behind him, and wrapped his arms around me. "You're safe, you're really safe."

I laughed, though it sounded more like a sob. "Let's get out of here," I whispered into Derek's shoulder, "I want to see the sun."

"We can do that," Derek said, chuckling wetly. "Come on Baby Girl."

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.

"Are they usually this active?" I asked, sitting next to Penelope on the way to the hospital.

"No," she answered, smiling, "They've barely moved the whole time. I guess they know their daddies are here now."

I grinned, "Maybe. Can I feel?" I asked, tentatively reaching out my hand.

"Spence," she said, almost exasperatedly, taking my hand and putting it on her stomach. "It's your baby, you know."

"I know," I said shyly, "I kinda can't believe you're okay after all...that."

Pen smiled softly. "We're fighters Spence, all of us."

* * *

"Are you okay?" I asked, watching Penelope from across the hospital room. "Looks like you've been having contractions for a while."

"Yeah," she said, closing her eyes as her body tightened, "All day."

"Okay," I said, standing from my chair, "I'll go find Derek."

Penelope nodded, concentrating on breathing through the contraction.

* * *

Penelope's P.O.V.

"How do you feel Ms. Garcia?" a nurse asked. She seemed nice, one would have to be to work in the labor and delivery ward.

"A bit better," I said, the epidural was beginning to kick in. "Can Spencer and Derek come in now?"

"Of course sweetheart," she said, leaving the room.

"Are you guys ready to become parents?" I asked as Spencer and Derek came in.

"Course we are Baby Girl. Do you even have to ask?" Derek said, sitting on one side of me, Spencer on the other side.

"I'm just makin' sure," I said with a smile, kissing Derek, then Spencer, on the cheek.

* * *

"Come on Penelope, one more push and the first twin will be here," the doctor encouraged.

I nodded and pushed once more, feeling the baby slide out and hear him start to cry. Five minutes later his twin was born and ten minutes later, I got a good look at them both for the first time.

"What are their names?" I asked, smiling as I watched the boys with the newborns.

"This is Griffin Matthew," Spencer said, handing me the baby he was holding. He was lighter skinned than his brother and had a cap of brown hair a little lighter than Spencer's. 

"And this is Jackson Rhett," Derek said, handing me the other baby.

"He's your mini-me," I said, looking them both over. "They're perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, absolutely ancient, and I don't own Criminal Minds.


End file.
